Return of Spartan 117
by Kid W25
Summary: COMPLETE. Two years after the destruction of the Halo galaxy, Master Chief and Cortana has travelled across two galaxies only to find something very surprising. What will they choose to do and will they survive?
1. The Return

* * *

Halo:

Return of Spartan 117

Chapter 1:

The Return.

In the vast of the Lavin Galaxy, a wreck of a ship drifted through space. It has travelled through two galaxies in its time as a wreck, pulled apart by the gravity of force that Halo created as it destroyed its own galaxy.

Two beings lived in the wreck, survivors of the blast. One was Master Chief. Sleeping in an ice pod and the other was Cortana. Doing all she can to transfer all the life-support energy to the sleeping pod for him.

It has been two years since Halo blew up. Cortana hasn't had any contact with anybody since that time. But it was suspected. How could anyone survive the explosion, pulled off the main part of the ship and survive two years in space with minimal oxygen levels?

Master Chief can, because luck is always on his side. That's why she chose to be with him instead of the others. Because he had something that they didn't. And that is luck.

It is now that Cortana notices something in the distance.

Another Halo.

"Wha--?" she started.

She hacked into the system once again and started the defrosting system of the pod. "He must see this." She exclaimed.

The defrosting completed and the pod opened.

An unsteady hand reached out and grabbed the rim.

Master Chief's head appeared out of the pod. He put both of his legs out and tried too stand. Only to fail and slump down on the ground on his stomach.

"Don't worry," Cortana said, "that's the effects of the sleeping pod when you've used it for a prolonged time."

"That happens to normal humans. I'm a cyborg. Why is it happening to me?" Master Chief asked annoyingly.

"That is because you still have human anatomy. You are not all robot." Cortana answered back.

Finally Master Chief was able to stand up.

"Why did you wake me up?" he asked, "I thought I said for you to wake me up when you needed me."

"You did," Cortana said and then pointed, "And this _is _an emergency."

Master Chief walked over to the window and looked out at the way that she pointed and noticed the Halo.

He turned around. "I thought we destroyed the Halo galaxy?" he asked.

"We did."

"Then why is there a Halo out there?"

"That's what I wanted you to see. I don't know why."

Master Chief turned around and grabbed the only weapons around. An assault rifle and an SMG. "Well, are we going to find out?"

"Yes. Yes we are." Cortana answered as Master Chief grabbed her chip and entered an escape pod destined for the Halo.

* * *


	2. Crashing Down

* * *

Halo:

Return of Spartan 117

Chapter 2:

Crashing Down.

The pod sizzled through the air of the Halo. Inside, Master Chief placed Cortana's chip into his helmet.

"Are you ready?" he asked Cortana.

"Yes." She answered.

The pod landed roughly on the damp grass.

SHHST!

The pod door opened, Master Chief put up his Assault Rifle and looked around. He couldn't forget anything. All his dreams were all the things that have happened while he was fighting the Human/Covenant war.

The coast was clear. He stepped out and looked around.

"What the hell?" he said, "It's exactly the same as the other ones that we visited. I swear we blew up the Halo galaxy."

"We did."

"Then how did all this survive?" he asked.

"Well, there is a possibility that the Halo universe was visited by another race and that race found out how to build a Halo and built it in this galaxy." Cortana theorized.

"Well, I don't like this feeling. Let's get going." Master Chief said.

They walked on and went into the forest nearby.

They cut through the thick jungle for a while then suddenly they heard noises. Familiar noises that was too far and too soft to predict.

They continued across the jungle and the familiar noises became louder and louder.

"What is it?" Cortana asked Master Chief.

"I don't know. It's too soft to predict yet."

Master Chief pushed a few plants out of the way and the sight that he saw shocked him.

"Oh, no," he said slowly.

"What?" Cortana asked, surprised.

A gun cocked behind Master Chief and he turned around aiming at the figure behind him.

The figure was in the shadows but his voice sounded familiar, "Master Chief?"

The figure stepped out of the shadows revealing a very familiar face.

"Arbiter?"

* * *

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER: As Master Chief is getting explained what has happened, he begins to slowly understand what is going on the new Halo. But as he goes on his first mission in two years, he finds the new-found tribe's personality a bit uncomfortable. It is then when he notices that the peaceful tribe is actually a familiar foe.


	3. Lost and Found

* * *

Halo:

Return of Spartan 117

Chapter 3:

Lost and Found

"Arbiter?" Master Chief asked as he lowered the Assault Rifle, "What are you doing here?"

Arbiter looked confused and lowered his Battle Rifle down. "I've been assigned as the leader of this operation. We are trying to learn about the tribe that we've found here."

Master Chief stood up. "Where are we exactly?"

"Right now? Now we are in the outskirts of the tribal town of the Flood--!"

He was interrupted by Master Chief's speed as he was thrown to the ground with a pistol on his throat.

"No. No. It's not what you think it is." Arbiter wheezed.

"Are you out of your mind? The Flood are dangerous!" Master Chief warned.

"No. Not all of them are. These tribe members are not that kind of Flood. They are safe to be around with." Arbiter said as he pushed Master Chief off his chest. "I'll explain it to you later, let's just go into town and show you to Admiral Archer."

Master Chief walked slowly behind Arbiter as they approached the lower ground where the human soldiers and Flood stood guard.

"Now that's something that I wouldn't have seen ever since I was created" Cortana commented before the continued down hill in silence.

"So…" said Admiral Archer, "you are the infamous Spartan 117, otherwise known as 'Master Chief'"

Master Chief stood there silently.

"All right, since the destruction of Halo, we, humans have continued to explore space. That is when we found the Lavin galaxy; this galaxy.

"When we found the Halo, we were surprised like you were. I mean, we had supposedly destroyed the Halo galaxy. That was when we found the Flood. But these Flood were not like the ones we encountered in the Halo galaxy. They were peaceful.

"Anyway, we were curious. So we decided to make a treaty. For one and a half years we have been here under the treaty. Learning what we can from the Flood, about the Halo and what happened at the past.

"We've learnt everything we know from this tribe. But we have gone exploring from a bird's eye view and from a ground view and I have received reports that there is another village near the mountain north of here." Admiral Archer paused to take a sip of water.

He placed the cup down on the table. "I would like you to lead a group on a recon mission on the village."

"Fine." Master Chief answered flatly.

"Okay then, Arbiter, I want you to help Master Chief and bring another team with you." Admiral Archer said.

Arbiter and Master Chief left the office silently. But there was something that Master Chief couldn't explain. He had a bad feeling about the recon mission. But he decided to forget about that and followed Arbiter out into the town's courtyard.

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER: Two weeks has passed from the time that Master Chief and Arbiter landed onto the new tribe town. But when an emergency appears, Master Chief and team Red B finds themselves in trouble.


	4. Pelicans and Warthogs

Halo:

**Halo:**

**Return of Spartan 117**

**Chapter 4:**

Pelicans and Warthogs

It's been two weeks since the groups Red A and Red B touched down to the Flood tribe. Master Chief is the leader for Red B and Arbiter is the leader for Red A.

Master Chief walked around the town.

"It's pretty advanced to be called a 'tribe.'" Cortana commented randomly. "It's technology is very similar to the Covenant's in the Halo galaxy."

Master Chief stopped and looked at the Flood tribes-people doing their everyday life. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that maybe, just maybe, the Flood and the Covenant were a type of family and over time evolved in different ways. Or maybe one of the races visited the other and adapted the technology from the visited race." Cortana explained.

Master Chief kept walking. He turned into an alley and exited the other side and met with the rest of Red B just as they planned before. They patrolled down the street quietly when Arbiter came through the radio.

"Red B, Red B are you there?" Arbiter asked.

"This is Master Chief. What is the matter?"

"What is your current status?"

"We are currently near the North gate of the village. Why?"

"There came warnings that a child has been kidnapped by a member of the neighbouring tribe. The suspect is heading up the Holy Mountain." Arbiter said.

"Right. Come on soldiers." Master Chief signed off and started walking quickly to the North gate.

They exited the village and walked closer to the mountain. Master Chief hold up his fist and the soldiers stopped. Master Chief looked around.

CRACK!

That was the alarm but as Master Chief turned around, a Flood combat form attacked one of the soldiers.

"AAGH!"

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER: Master Chief and the rest of Red B are pushed up the Holy Mountain after the parasitic Flood ambushed them. What is the difference between the tribes people and these Flood?


	5. Ambushes

**

* * *

**

Halo:

**Return of Spartan 117**

**Chapter 5:**

Ambushes

"AAGH!" screamed a soldier as the Flood combat form jumped onto him.

Master Chief aimed his assault rifle and shot until the Flood was slump. He heaved the Flood off the soldier and shot the head off the body.

"Are you alright?" master Chief asked as he noticed the gash on the soldier's arm

"I-I'm f-fine." Stammered the soldier.

The other soldiers of Red B helped him up while Master Chief looks around.

"It's quiet," he said.

"Too quiet." Cortana noted.

Suddenly there was a cry of a Flood and Master Chief saw hundreds of Flood coming up out of the gorge.

"Come on," he said to the soldiers calmly, "we must attract them up the mountain. Away from the town."

They agreed and started to shoot at the Flood and running up the hill. A soldier carefully helped the hurt soldier into the town.

* * *

"Clear," a soldier said to Master Chief and he grabbed a frag grenade, took out the pin, and threw it at the Flood that was streaming up the hill.

BOOOM!

The explosion sent a lot of Flood around everywhere and the smoke camouflaged Red B and also distracted the Flood for a second.

"Let's keep going." Master Chief ordered.

They went over a cliff face only to find a bunch of Carrier Forms settling down and exploding, which released the Infection Forms.

"You keep the horde chasing us away while you," he pointed at a soldier who stepped forward, "and I will hold off these guys."

Master Chief turned around and grabbed his shotgun, cocked it, and started shooting. The other soldier did too.

BOOM! BOOM! Exploded the shotguns as Master Chief and the soldier hold off the Infection Forms.

"Master Chief!" yelled a soldier who was holding back the horde of Flood, "there's too many of them. We can't hold them back for much longer.

"You," Master Chief answered the soldier, "help him!"

The soldier turned around and started shooting again.

Master Chief took the soldier's place and looked forward.

The horde of Flood did not stop pouring in. Master Chief quickly pulled out four more grenades, and took out their pins.

He threw the grenades at four different places. Then came the four explosions that killed many more Flood and when the smoke was finally clear, he saw that there were no more Flood pouring up the mountain.

But there were still hundreds more to come.

"Sir," yelled a soldier from behind, "help!"

Master Chief turned around and noticed that more of the horde was coming down from higher ground. They were surrounded in all ways.

"This is bad," Cortana remarked silently.

* * *

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER: after the ambush trauma was gone, the teams Red A and Red B arrive once more onto the main base with one of their own in critical condition!


	6. Sickness

**

* * *

**

Halo:

**Return of Spartan 117**

**Chapter 6:**

Sickness

"This is bad," Cortana remarked silently.

Master Chief and Red B team has been forced up the Holy Mountain by an ambush of hundreds and hundreds of Flood.

The rest of the horde were attacking them, facing them from the front and a bunch of Infection Forms and Carrier Forms attacking them from the behind. But now, they were surrounded with even more Flood from the horde. They had went around when the smoke from the grenades were camouflaging them and went around to surprise Master Chief and Red B.

All seems lost. But then…

BOOOM! An explosion that sent more Flood Combat Forms flying surprised Red B.

Master Chief turned around and saw Arbiter and the rest of Red A were running up the mountain. Arbiter and a few others had a rocket launcher and were shooting at the Flood that was running up the mountain.

"DUCK!" Arbiter yelled and shot out to rounds at the cliff face above Master Chief and Red B.

Master Chief and red B ducked as the rounds went over their head and exploded above them, killing lots of Flood.

"You take care of the ones over you, we'll clear the ones that were chasing you." Arbiter yelled. With that he shot another round at a pack of Flood that were running to him.

Master Chief and Red B started shooting at the Combat Forms that jumped at them from above. Now that there were no more Carrier Forms, it was easier to kill the Flood because there won't be anything that will revive the Combat Forms.

* * *

Soon later Red A and Red B trudged back into the town, scarred from the battle.

While the others rested, Arbiter and master Chief visited the tribe-leader with the kidnapped child.

After killing the Flood horde, they had ventured up the Holy Mountain and found the Flood Combat Form with the child. As soon as they were seen, the Flood lunged to attack them. Master Chief shot the Combat Form and the child trudged slowly to him and then they walked down the Mountain and into the town.

"Thank you so much," the tribe-leader said.

"Who and where did those Flood that attacked us came from?" Arbiter asked.

"They are from the neighbouring tribe. They have been _infected_." The tribe-leader answered.

"Infected?" Cortana asked.

"We are clean. They are _infected_."

* * *

The Pelican flew down and landed on the landing site of the main base. Arbiter and Master Chief walked out and were met by Admiral Archer.

Master Chief looked behind and stepped aside revealing the injured soldier.

"They're everywhere! Let me go!" he screamed.

"What is wrong with him?" Admiral Archer asked.

Master Chief explained of how the soldier was attacked when the 'infected' Flood ambushed them.

"Medical team!" a doctor called out when he saw the screaming soldier.

* * *

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER: Master Chief and Arbiter split up as they are assigned different missions. Master Chief set to do recon of the neighbouring tribe and Arbiter is sent back as an emergency comes up.


	7. Emergencies and Infections

**

* * *

**

Halo:

**Return of Spartan 117**

**Chapter 7:**

Emergencies and Infections

A week has passed since Red A and red B arrived once more onto the main base. A soldier among them has been put into the infirmary when he was diagnosed with a sickness the doctors have not found the cure for.

Master Chief stood behind Admiral Archer's desk next to Arbiter.

"John, Arbiter," Admiral Archer started, "I have ordered you up here to give you your next missions."

"I'm sorry sir, did you say 'missions'?" Arbiter asked.

"Yes. You two are going to have separate missions this time," Admiral Archer stood up and continued, "Arbiter, I want you to go back to the village and continue your research there."

He looked at Master Chief, "Now, because of your experience, I have set you on a mission to investigate the neighbouring tribe. The one that the tribe-leader said was 'infected'…"

"Yes sir," Master Chief said.

Arbiter left and just as Master Chief was going to leave, Admiral Archer called out to him to stay.

"I know you have a serious grunge on these guys John. But that doesn't mean you can go into the village and destroy everything in it. Please, just watch their behaviour and kill if you have to, alright?"

"Yes, sir," Master Chief answered and left the room.

* * *

The Pelican flew silently, inside all of the soldiers' earpieces information about the mission was read out.

Master Chief looked out silently at the horizon. They were flying low above the forest and all was quiet for now.

BOOM!

"What was that Cortana?" Master Chief asked.

"Someone just shot the ship," Cortana answered darkly, "We're going down."

* * *

Arbiter jumped out of the Pelican as it lowered onto the landing ground. The tribe-leader ran at him.

"You shouldn't come back here," the tribe-leader said.

"Why?"

"It's…them, they're back. The demons are back!" the tribe-leader screamed out of fear.

The tribe-leader slumped on the ground as soon as he finished talking. Arbiter saw an Infection Flood Form on him that started the mutation process. Arbiter shot the mutating tribe-leader and the mutation stopped.

He shot the head off and looked up.

The soldiers started to panic.

Over the Holy Mountain, Arbiter can see Flood swarming over it coming down to the town, fast.

* * *

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER: As Arbiter manages to escape with a few soldiers aboard the Pelican, he returns to main base, little does he know that he brought along some unwanted friends for a ride.


	8. Unwanted friends

**

* * *

**

Halo:

**Return of Spartan 117**

**Chapter 8:**

Unwanted friends

_Over the Holy Mountain, Arbiter can see Flood swarming over it coming down to the town, fast._

"Okay," Arbiter yelled, "everyone back on the Pelican…NOW!"

All the soldiers ran to the Pelican and scrambled on. Arbiter ran backwards watching the horizon. Some Flood had gone down and now approaching the Pelican. A group separated and went into the village. Screams came loud into everyone's ears. Another group of Flood went around another way to surround them once more.

Arbiter started shooting at the Flood. He turned around and yelled, "Start it!" A soldier ran to the front of the Pelican. Soon after, the Pelican's engines started. Arbiter took out three trip-mines and activated them all around the ship. He jumped on as the Pelican started to rise.

"Go! Go! Go!" he called out.

The Pelican started to rise but not fast enough. A Flood Combat Form jumped and Arbiter shot it down with a shotgun. The body became slump and hit the platform. Arbiter kicked it off.

Arbiter turned around. Three soldiers were all that managed to get to the ship on time. Arbiter slumped his head and walked into the cockpit. Ignoring the screams of the soldiers who didn't make it.

* * *

"_Someone just shot the ship," Cortana answered darkly, "We're going down."_

A hand appeared out of the wreckage. Out heaved Master Chief. After searching the wreckage, he found no survivors except for himself. But with that, he managed to get a lot of ammunition for his assault rifle and his shotgun.

He looked around him after he was done.

The ship has landed in a clearing right outside the forest. He walked on looking over him and around. Scanning the air and the horizon. That's when he nearly fell off the edge of a cliff.

He stopped and looked at the landscape. He noticed that the village that Arbiter was supposed to visit was deserted and in flames.

There was a silence.

"Cortana?" he hadn't noticed that Cortana hasn't been talking a lot since the crash. He took a last look at the burning village and then turned around and started to jog back to the crash around the other side of the Holy Mountain.

* * *

Arbiter landed the Pelican quickly on the main base. He stepped out of the cockpit and paused. Something was wrong but he couldn't think what. The three survivors have stepped outside.

Arbiter decided to ditch the thought and walked off the Pelican for the briefing.

That night when the Pelican was being cleaned, the cleaner noticed a quiet squeaking behind the boxes of gun ammunition. He walked over to it and looked over the box.

That was when two Infection Forms jumped out. One covered his mouth while the other went around to the back of the neck.

"MMMMFFF!" he struggled. But all was lost. He slumped down as the Infection Form started to tap onto his nervous system and started the mutation process.

* * *

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER: Master Chief returns back to the wreckage to find Cortana's chip. Meanwhile, the main base has undergone quarantine process as the Flood starts to take over the station.


	9. Quarantine

**

* * *

**

Halo:

**Return of Spartan 117**

**Chapter 9:**

Quarantine

_Arbiter landed the Pelican quickly on the main base. He stepped out of the cockpit and paused. Something was wrong but he couldn't think what. The three survivors have stepped outside._

_Arbiter decided to ditch the thought and walked off the Pelican for the briefing._

"Any news on Master Chief and the rest?" Admiral Archer asked onto his headpiece. "Yes… okay."

Arbiter stood still. He had been ordered to the Admiral's office after he rested. "This seems a bit odd," he said, "It seems that they planned this attack. The same time that you saw the Flood running down the mountain, is the same as when we lost contact to Master Chief."

Admiral Archer sat down and secluded into a moment of silence. "Wait, aren't these kind of Flood too stupid to think? I mean, they are only parasites that infect, attack and reproduce. They can't think of a plan this big!"

"Sir," Arbiter started, "the Flood can also make forms that interrogate…"

"Like what happened to Captain Keyes all those years ago?"

"Yes, and they can make command forms that are known as 'Gravemind'." Arbiter continued.

"So is it possible that Gravemind did all this planning to get us?" Archer asked.

"Yes,"

Then suddenly the alarm started, "what now?' Archer murmured.

* * *

"Cortana?" he hadn't noticed that Cortana hasn't been talking a lot since the crash. He took a last look at the burning village and then turned around and started to jog back to the crash around the other side of the Holy Mountain.

Master Chief jogged around the mountain, getting near the crash site. That is when he heard some noises nearby up ahead.

He stealthily went behind a rock and quickly peered around it.

He saw a few Flood Combat Forms hovering around the crash-site.

"Silence!" called out Gravemind to the other entire Flood, "obviously _he _survived. So we must find him. Spread out everyone. We must find him."

Master Chief stepped out into the open. "Well you don't need to look," The Flood turned and before they could do anything, he took out the pin of a grenade and threw right near Gravemind.

"NOO!" Gravemind screamed and jumped out of the way but it was too late. He was caught in the blast as well.

Master Chief ran forward shooting the other Combat Forms and shooting their heads off. He approached Gravemind who was limping towards him preparing to attack.

Master Chief shot at him and Gravemind fell forward. Gravemind turned and lay on his back. Master Chief approached him.

"You…know, the rest will come for you. They…would have heard the…explosion." Gravemind choked.

"I know," Master Chief said. With that, Master Chief shot Gravemind's head off and bent down to grab Cortana's chip from Gravemind's clasped hand.

"Cortana," he said as he put the chip back inside his helmet, "welcome back."

"Thank you," Cortana said.

* * *

Arbiter ran down the corridor with his Assault Rifle. He does not know what is happening but when he turned around the corner, he found himself face-to-face with a Flood Carrier Form.

The Carrier Form planted itself and exploded.

* * *

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER: As Arbiter finds out that there are countless numbers of Flood Forms in the main base; Admiral Archer is planning on destroying the base. And Master Chief is coming down the Holy Mountain to find out what happened in the burning village.


	10. SOS

**

* * *

**

Halo:

**Return of Spartan 117**

**Chapter 10:**

SOS

_Arbiter ran down the corridor with his Assault Rifle. He does not know what is happening but when he turned around the corner, he found himself face-to-face with a Flood Carrier Form._

_The Carrier Form planted itself and exploded._

Arbiter jumped out of the way. He landed and turned around and started shooting as Flood Infection Forms started swarming to him.

Soldiers came around the corner and saw the Infection Forms and started shooting. Helping Arbiter.

More Infection Forms appeared behind the soldiers. The soldiers screamed as they were attacked from behind.

Arbiter stood up and set a trip mine. Then ran. Soon after, he heard an explosion. He turned around just to find a Flood Combat Form to be blown away by the explosion.

"Oh no," Arbiter murmured, "we've been run over by Flood."

* * *

"_Cortana," he said as he put the chip back inside his helmet, "welcome back."_

"_Thank you," Cortana said._

Master Chief sat down. He had been to the burning village. Right now he was at the summit of the Holy Mountain looking over the horizon.

"The village looks like it had been attacked by Flood, all the wreckage yet, no bodies. It seems they have left in the direction of the main base. That was where the footprints led." Cortana explained.

"Well, let's start our journey back then," Master Chief stood up and started his journey down the mountain.

* * *

Arbiter ran out of the main base and turned around. Flood were swarming out and running at him. He jumped up onto a Hornet and flew it up quickly. Some Flood jumped up and Arbiter reversed the Hornet, making the Flood jumping up missing the Hornet and falling back down.

Arbiter flew the Hornet higher.

"Mayday, mayday," Arbiter called out into the radio, "SOS, we have an emergency."

"SOS!"

* * *

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER: As Master Chief comes closer to the main base, he finds out a secret, one that will shock everybody. And Arbiter tries to call out for help. But will it come in time?


	11. Nightmare

**

* * *

**

Halo:

**Return of Spartan 117**

**Chapter 11:**

Nightmare

Master Chief continued walking down across the forest back to main-base. He has been walking for nearly an hour now. He sat down and rested. Even a cyborg needs a rest every once in a while.

He took off his helmet and placed it on the ground next to him. He placed his head in his hands.

"What are you planning to do now?" Cortana asked.

There was a short silence.

"I don't know." Master Chief asked.

Then suddenly he heard an explosion. He looked up and saw a Hornet flying up with Flood trying to jump on it but missing in the direction of the main-base.

"Oh, crap," Master Chief said and stood up. He placed his helmet on and picked up his shotgun and started running towards the base.

* * *

_Arbiter ran out of the main base and turned around. Flood were swarming out and running at him. He jumped up onto a Hornet and flew it up quickly. Some Flood jumped up and Arbiter reversed the Hornet, making the Flood jumping up missing the Hornet and falling back down._

_Arbiter flew the Hornet higher._

"_Mayday, mayday," Arbiter called out into the radio, "SOS, we have an emergency."_

"_SOS!"_

Arbiter manoeuvred the Hornet carefully and there was silence for a moment. Then once again he spoke into the radio. "Master Chief," he said worriedly. "Master Chief are you still alive?"

There was static for a while then…

"Yes. What has happened?" Master Chief answered underlined with the static.

"The Flood has somehow managed to invade the main-base and has started taking over it," Arbiter said. "Where have you been?"

There was a silence then Master Chief answered back, "On our way to the neighbouring tribe, we were attacked and the ship crashed landed on the other side of the Holy Mountain."

"We landed outside the village when suddenly the Flood started taking over the village. Why are they suddenly taking over aggressively when – according to the tribe-leader – they had been living peacefully for many hundreds of years?"

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The alarm was on. A missile was zooming through the air and before Arbiter could do anything, struck the side of the Hornet.

…

* * *

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER: Arbiter is missing and the Flood catches Master Chief but why isn't he killed instantly. Then he met the Head Gravemind.


	12. Invitations not wanted

**

* * *

**

Halo:

**Return of Spartan 117**

**Chapter 12:**

Invitations not wanted

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

_The alarm was on. A missile was zooming through the air and before Arbiter could do anything, struck the side of the Hornet._

…

Master Chief ran in silence. He was more determined.

Why is it when I come into the picture, tragedies happen?

Why is it suddenly the Flood, the ones on the last Halos, are back? I thought we killed all of them?

Who is behind all of these attacks?

These and more were the questions that appeared in Master Chief's mind and he thought about them silently as they went over a hill and the main-base came into view.

* * *

Master Chief placed his back on a wall and slowly turned around. Searching the area. The Flood was walking around as if they had nothing better to do, as if waiting for an order.

Master Chief decided to add excitement and unlocked a grenade off the hook on his belt and pulled out the pin. He counted to three slowly and through the grenade around the wall.

The Flood reacted quickly to the bounces of the grenade and jumped out of the way.

BOOM!

The Flood rebounded to the explosion and lunged forward at Master Chief. He stepped out and started firing at the shotgun at the surging Flood. The Flood surged around him making it harder for him to keep the Flood back. Suddenly a Flood emerged from behind Master Chief and toppled over, knocking Master Chief as well.

Master Chief's shotgun clattered on the surface of the road and then the Flood hit Master Chief's head, knocking him out.

* * *

When Master Chief came to, everything was blurry. He does not know where he is and how long he has stayed unconscious; but everything seemed unfamiliar to him. A Flood Combat Form forced him on his feet and shoved him forward.

"Gravemind demands to see you," the Flood growled.

Master Chief followed the instructions of the Combat Form and continued onward, shoved into an open room, filled with Flood inside.

"He is here, Master," the Flood Combat Form said out loud and stepped back, bowing.

Master Chief stood still and a figure came forward. Out came forward a Gravemind. But it wasn't just a normal Gravemind – it was huge!

"Welcome Master Chief," Gravemind boomed. "We heard a lot of news about you from the others from that other galaxy. They were mindless, but I, I have plans for you and"

He paused to order a few Combat Forms to step forward from the shadows. They were hauling…

Arbiter.

* * *

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER: Master Chief finds out about the origin of the Flood and how they all started. Afterwards, Arbiter and him plans for an escape.


	13. Escapees

**

* * *

**

Halo:

**Return of Spartan 117**

**Chapter 13:**

Escapees

_Master Chief's shotgun clattered on the surface of the road and then the Flood hit Master Chief's head, knocking him out._

* * *

_When Master Chief came to, everything was blurry. He does not know where he is and how long he has stayed unconscious; but everything seemed unfamiliar to him. A Flood Combat Form forced him on his feet and shoved him forward._

* * *

"_Welcome Master Chief," Gravemind boomed. "We heard a lot of news about you from the others from that other galaxy. They were mindless, but I, I have plans for you and"_

_He paused to order a few Combat Forms to step forward from the shadows. They were hauling…_

_Arbiter._"Arbiter?" Master Chief asked. "How did you survive?"

* * *

There was a pause and with a grunt, Arbiter lifted his head and answered, "The Hornet that I was in…crash landed. I barely survived and the Flood found me. They took me here like what happened to you."

"This isn't what the Flood usually do to survivors." Cortana commented.

"That is because the Flood that you have met before were IDIOTS!" Gravemind boomed louder on the last word. "We are the _more _civilised type of Flood. We are the head race."

Gravemind stepped forward and stopped in front of Master Chief and leaned forward. "You see, many thousands years ago, us-the Flood-and the Covenant lived together. We were…family. You could say that. But then there was an incident that separated us forever. It separated the genes that were inside us and we started changing. Bit by bit…nothing could stop us. After years of metamorphosis, we ended like what we are today. We thought it was a curse. We separated. Destroyed the Halo that the Covenant originally lived in. But they escaped and managed to keep their technology and created another Halo. The rest…you have learnt from your _stays _there."

Gravemind paused and turned back around.

"You see, we separated, but we-the Flood-that you see around you also managed to get the technology to build Halos. We stayed here. But then hundreds of years ago, a group of us, decided to go off. They found the cure, and became peaceful."

"The ones that we communicated to. Were they-?" Master Chief started.

"YES! They were the same ones. But then you humans came along. And we've heard of what you've done to the other Flood. We were distraught. But then we started thinking. We devised a plan that would destroy your races and now it is up to the last part. This is where you guys come in. For we need your bodies to reproduce on your home worlds."

"But that will fail," Arbiter said weakly, "The others will notice the difference between mutations and the real things."

"That is when you're wrong. You see, we have perfected the art of mutating. We've perfected it so that there will be no difference in your appearance."

* * *

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER: After being subjected to be mutated by the Flood, Master Chief and Arbiter tries to escape. But it is not as easy as it seems.


	14. Fin Part 1

**

* * *

**

Halo:

**Return of Spartan 117**

**Chapter 14:**

'Fin' Part 1

"_This is where you guys come in. For we need your bodies to reproduce on your home worlds."_

"_But that will fail," Arbiter said weakly, "The others will notice the difference between mutations and the real things."_

"_That is when you're wrong. You see, we have perfected the art of mutating. We've perfected it so that there will be no difference in your appearance."_

"What?" Cortana cried out. "How, that is not possible."

Gravemind paused and turned slowly. "Actually, it is possible. And I'll prove it to you." He looked at a Flood Combat Form. The Combat Form turned around and walked away into the shadows, coming back with a soldier and a Flood Carrier Form behind it.

The Combat Form shoved the soldier onto the floor and the Carrier Form exploded and Infection Forms came onto the body. After a short time the mutation process is complete. The soldier stood up, looking as normal as he was before.

"And that's not all they can do. They are Combat Forms as well. Watch this."

The Combat Form/soldier started to shake then stayed standing still for a few seconds and then started to shiver and morph. He was morphing into a Combat Form. By the end of the transformation, he was looking just like a Combat Form that they were used to. Like the ones on Halo.

"And that's not all," Gravemind intruded.

The Combat Form/soldier once again started to shake; stood still for a few seconds and then shivered and started the transformation. At the end of the transformation they were taken aback. The Combat Form/soldier just changed from being a normal Combat Form into a normal soldier just like the one before the first transformation.

"You see," Gravemind marvelled, "we are unbeatable. They will never know the difference. And even though our brothers were idiots, we will avenge them and take over the races all over the universe. Including humans and the Elites from the Covenant."

* * *

For the next 48 hours, Master Chief sat in silence. Cortana stayed silent remembering what had happened on their encounter with the Head Gravemind two days ago. While he was being sent back down, he saw in the other cells the human and Elite survivors. They would all be turned into a secret Flood Combat Form.

"_Why do you need us alive?" Master Chief asked._

"_Well, you see, while the Combat Forms are in your home worlds, they need information to stay out of the radar; to stay out of detection. They need to be who they are pretending to be. We…have figured out how to tap into the host's brain and…then the fun begins." Gravemind answered._

"We must make an escape," Master Chief said to Cortana.

"How will we do that?" Cortana asked.

Master Chief looked outside the cell and around. There he noticed that the corridor was empty and that his cell door was unlocked. "Well, well, that's the easy part done."

Master Chief stepped out of the cell and started running up the corridor to the cell that the Flood was keeping Arbiter in. He heard Flood footsteps around the corner and waited for the Flood to turn around the corner before killing it and getting a set of keys and freed Arbiter.

"Well done,"

* * *

Arbiter, Master Chief and a few soldiers that they had found while running up the corridors escaping, ran up a lone corridor. Suddenly Master Chief stopped and ordered the others to stop. Soon after, they managed to ambush a patrol of Flood and grabbed the guns and ammo.

They continued running up and found themselves in the room of the bridge that they need to cross before escaping. Master Chief went on the bridge first; followed by the soldiers, and then Arbiter.

Then everything was silent. They had crossed the bridge halfway when the bridge shook a couple of times. Master Chief placed the problem away, thinking that it was just the movement of the seven of them crossing the bridge that was making the shakes. But then there was a major jolt. Master Chief turned around and lifted his gun up. He was taken by surprise. Standing before him was Flood Combat Form/Arbiter.

"What _John_? _Is something bothering you_?" he said.

* * *

IN THE FINAL PART OF THE CONCLUSION: After finding out that Arbiter had been infected in the 48 hour gap, Master Chief must fight but what will he do when the first Flood spaceships started to approach the human/Elite spaceship in orbit to take over there to?


	15. Fin Part 2

**

* * *

**

Halo:

**Return of Spartan 117**

**Chapter 15:**

'Fin' Part 2

Then everything was silent. They had crossed the bridge halfway when the bridge shook a couple of times. Master Chief placed the problem away, thinking that it was just the movement of the seven of them crossing the bridge that was making the shakes. But then there was a major jolt. Master Chief turned around and lifted his gun up. He was taken by surprise. Standing before him was Flood Combat Form/Arbiter.

"_What_ John_?_ Is something bothering you_?" he said._

"Arbiter…what happened to you?" Master Chief asked.

"Oh, you finally noticed. During the 48-hour break, the Flood secretly took me and infected me. They infected me _John_…I tried to fight them. But I was too weak. There's a thing about their mutation. They can allow the host to speak for their own will but they have the rein at arm's length. I'm speaking right now Master Chief. Please, whatever you do, kill me. I do not want to be this…this…monster."

Then Arbiter stood up straight. "Thank you for that testimony…_Arbiter_. But now it is time for Master Chief to die."

With that Arbiter leapt at Master Chief.

* * *

Master Chief turned and ran. But suddenly found out that the Combat Form/Arbiter has the original specialities of a Flood. In other words, Arbiter managed to jump over Master Chief and onto the other side.

Master Chief took out the pin of a grenade and hold back his hand.

It must be just right for this to work.

Master Chief threw the grenade and Arbiter watched it go over his head. The grenade landed and exploded at just the right spot. It sent Arbiter flying through the air and land on the bridge. Master Chief turned around and looked down at Combat Form/Arbiter.

"Kill me, I know you can't—Kill me now John. Before he takes over and kills you. I don't want to be this monster." Combat Form/Arbiter yelled.

Master Chief paused and lifted his gun and shot a few rounds that killed Combat Form/Arbiter. Before Master Chief left, he made sure that the head was off the body.

* * *

Master Chief ran out of the building and looked around. The Flood was jumping onto planes. They seemed to know what they were going to do. Master Chief looked around and was in luck. The Flood had left the Pelicans for transport and there seems to be one that they have left alone.

Master Chief started to run at the ship and managed to get to it with no problem. He got onto the bridge and prepared to bring it up. That was when he felt a huge slump and he put Cortana on the wheel. He grabbed his gun and turned around and walked onto the docking deck. There he was met by the Head Gravemind.

* * *

"I knew you were here." Gravemind said to him. "So, you managed to kill Arbiter, your friend. But what are you gonna do now? It's too late. We have started the infection invasion. As we speak right now, ships filled with Combat Form/marine soldiers are coming out of orbit to the ship that is orbiting the planet. Once we take over the ship, the invasion of your planets will be complete."

"It is never too late if there is a human soldier still fighting." Master Chief commented and continued shooting at Gravemind. Gravemind staggered back and Master Chief placed his last grenade into the mouth and pushed Gravemind off the Pelican.

Gravemind fell and exploded on the ground. Master Chief ran back to the bridge and took over the ship.

"We'll never survive the explosion of the planet." Cortana said worriedly.

"We will. And we will stop the Flood race once and for all."

FIN.


End file.
